freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Match28
Você está procurando por Carlogamer12, por Fã Anônimo, por BomberGamer, por M4n0 Z0iF, por Atlasgen124, ou até mesmo por Freddy The Gamer? Olá senhor(a)! Eu sou '''Match' e esse é meu perfil. Se quiser conversar comigo, vá no meu mural de mensagens e escreva uma mensagem, eu te responderei. Abaixo terá coisas sobre mim e uma lista dos meus amigos. http://i.imgur.com/e9NegHT.gif Sobre mim Chat Eu fico no chat muito tempo quando eu entro. De segunda à sexta, eu entro só às 12:00 PM, porquê tenho aula cedo. Se eu entrar antes, é porquê eu faltei, ou teve feriado nesse mesmo dia. Sábado e domingo, eu entro em um tempo aleatório. Se eu ficar muito tempo dormindo, eu posso entrar no chat ATÉ depois de 12:00 PM, mas se eu acordar cedo, eu posso entrar no chat antes de 12:00 PM. Jogos que eu gosto Eu nem preciso dizer que eu gosto de Five Nights at Freddy's. Mas é claro que não é o único jogo que eu gosto. Ele é meu segundo jogo preferido. Se estiver com curiosidades, meu primeiro jogo preferido é The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Eu também gosto da franquia de Mario (especialmente Super Mario Bros. 3 e Super Mario World, ambos são ótimos jogos). Quando não tenho nada pra fazer, eu jogo Broforce, Agar.io ou o TÃO FAMOSO Cookie Clicker. Comidas que eu gosto Gosto de muitas besteiras. Mas não sou a pessoa 100% 'come-besteira'. Gosto também de muitas frutas como: maçã, banana, laranja (minha preferida), mamão, kiwi, entre outras frutas. O que eu não gosto nem um pouco, é de verduras, legumes ou tubérculos (exceto batata, eu AMO batata ;-;). Sim, pode me chamar de 'não-saudável' se quiser. Coisas que eu NÃO gosto Fanboy/Fangirl Fanboy/Fangirl é uma coisa meio irritante pra mim. Me irritam mais ainda quando fazem personagens originais, desenhos sem sentido no deviantart e ships. A fandom de FNaF e de Sonic me deu o que falar. Pessoas que tem comportamento infatil "ESSAS PESSOAS", são mais irritantes que fanboys/fangirls. Quando entram no chat, um minuto depois, "ESSE COMPORTAMENTO" começa. É MUITO IRRITANTE! Verduras, legumes e tubérculos Como deu pra ver nas comidas que eu gosto, acima, eu não gosto de verduras legumes e tubérculos, exceto batata. Balloon Boy Eu ODEIO o Balloon Boy, aquele bicho gordo rouba suas pilhas e ainda ri de você! O pior é que ele voltou, na atualização de halloween do FNaF 4. Hentai e ecchi Sério, eu odeio muito isso. Não preciso falar nada. Lista dos meus amigos Carlogamer12 (Irmão) Fã Anônimo (Outro irmão) BomberGamer (Pai) M4n0 Z0iF (Tio) Atlasgen124 (Vô e melhor amigo) Freddy The Gamer (Sobrinho) Ana Gamer Kimberly Br ViniDesnecessauroVII Mangle Flame Dark The Ghost NyanTheCatAnimatronic (Moderadora da Wiki) SrFredbear It's Mangle Carol the Cat Um Pato Pedro Oliveira Faria Master Knux Smile br Foxy the Pirate19871987 Lost Silver 1.0 Pink Girl S2 Shadowbonnie o pervetido Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) (Não fala quase nada mas tá aqui porquê sim :v) Minha Wiki Clique aqui para acessar minha wiki! Siga as regras, OK? frame| Me dá um abraço porquê o perfil acabou :3